The Capture
by zjray96
Summary: [Pirate AU] Bixanna. {May contain Miraxus and ElfEver in the future.} When the Royal Navy captures Captain Bickslow, things beyond the young captain's reach begin.
1. The Capture

Captain Bickslow was not having the best of days, first off the royal navy had captured his crew and himself, second the only reason that he had gotten captured was that some smuggler couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. In chains, Bickslow exhaled a sigh as he waited for the punishment. In the corner of his eye, Bickslow spotted the idiot that got him and his crew.

"YOU!" Anger boiled deep within the captain of the 'Soul'

"What are you going to do, Bickslow….? Oh that's right… Nothing!" The smuggler said with a grin.

"I'll kill you! Fuckin' snitch! Nobody and I mean nobody double crosses Captain Bickslow of the Raijinshū!" The argument had then called the guards back to where they had left the prisoner. With swift movements, the guards knee Bickslow in the gut, shutting him up. Unaware to all was that of a cloaked figure watching. A tear ran down the figures cheek, seeing how Captain Bickslow was treated. As the guards dragged the unconscious captain towards the palace of King Ivan; the figure scrambled into the darkness of an alleyway.

A cough erupted from the Captain of the soul, eyelids fluttering open. "Look who showed his sorry ass…." Bickslow growled as King Ivan sat on the stolen throne.

"Yes, you blubbering idiot! Now tell me….. Where is my son hiding…? If you don't tell me ill make your life a living hell!"

"Ain't tellin' ya shit, ya throne stealin' weasel!" Bickslow snapped, spewing a stream of salvia towards the evil king. Disgusted by the prisoners' actions, Ivan motioned for his guards to take actions towards Bickslow. The guards smirked, removing their daggers. The guards struck the Captain of the 'Soul' in the face with their dagger blades, blood ran down Bickslow's cheeks. Captain Bickslow grimaced at the feeling of pain.

_ "You will talk you hear me, Bickslow!" Ivan roared, bringing his foot down upon the tattooed captain's head. "Take him away…. If he doesn't__talk soon he'll be executed." Ivan said with a dark smile, ushering the guards to throw him into the dungeon. _

_ "You'll be dead soon, Ivan…." Bickslow said before he reentered unconsciousness. The guards began to laugh at his empty threat, dragging the captain towards the dungeon. Once they arrived at the dungeon, the guards discarded Bickslow like trash into one of the cells. Hours later as Bickslow awoke with a headache that he later deemed 'From hell' noticed that he wasn't__guarded_yet the only way for him was through a barred window. "Fuckin' hell…. How the hell am I supposed to break the crew and me out?" He thought out loud unaware that the same cloaked figure was listening.

_Flashback_

The waves crashed against the 'Soul', Captain Bickslow exited from his cabin with his usual tongue wagging grin upon his visage. "Kekeke, what's the direction that we're headed?" The Tattooed captain inquired.

"To Raijinshū island sir!" His first mate hollered across the deck as he mopped the ship.

"Thank ya." Bickslow replied, walking towards the bow, arriving at his acquired destination, Bickslow felt an uneasy presence approaching, taking hold of the wheel. Bickslow steered for what seemed for hours. "GET READY, STORMS APPROACHIN'!" Bickslow hollered out, knowing that this day was going to be a tough one…. Bickslow would be correct later on in the day.

Upon hearing the words of their beloved captain, Bickslow's crew immediately took action, scrambling to tie down the sails and put away items that would be lost in the storm. The sky roared in protest, whipping up dangerously strong winds, Bickslow and his crew braced themselves and only feared the worst. Waves slammed against what Bickslow boasted to be the fastest damn ship in the Caribbean Sea. The 'Soul' rocked back and forth, Bickslow grit his teeth as his ship receives a beating by nature and there was nothing that he could do about it. Out of the corner of his eye a ship with the flag of the Royal Navy flew. "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION! THE ROYAL'S ARE IN SIGHT!" Bickslow roared

"ARM THOSE CANNONS IF YA DON'T WANNA WANT TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MURDEROUS KING IVAN!" Bickslow hollered angrily, spinning the wheel of his ship towards the enemy. Bickslow was one of the most feared and battle ready Pirate captains in the Caribbean. Captain Bickslow handed the wheel off towards his first mate as he made his way towards his cabin to get ready to blow a heavy dent into the side of both King Ivan Dreyar and the Royals. Now donned in the visor that was given to him by the rightful heir to the throne; Laxus Dreyar. Standing at the edge of the bow, Bickslow smirked as his right hand gripped his sword that he called 'Soul Remover'

With a raised hand, Bickslow wagged his tattooed tongue. "FIRE THOSE CANNONS!" As those words escaped the captain's lips, the barrage of cannonballs were fired towards the enemy ship. Noting, no retaliation shown from the parallel ship. He raised a spyglass towards his eye but after he removed the visor. "Son of a—"He was cut off as he just realized that they had fallen into a trap. Screaming and yelling were heard from both ships. The enemy boarded the 'Soul' before his very eyes. His crew, friends and who he deemed family were subdued with force, gripping and unsheathing the 'Soul Remover' Bickslow entered the fray. With expert quick movements the captain began to cut down the ranks of the enemy.

"You worthless, idiots!" Upon hearing that voice filled Bickslow with rage as he recognized that tone.

"YOU!" Bickslow made his way towards the man that misused his trust and that thieved him of his bounty.

"You can't win, Bickslow..." The man spoke with a grin as he raised a crude pistol towards the Raijinshū member.

With quick thinking, Bickslow position his weapon beneath the cheat's hand. "Oi, I can win ya fuckin' moron!" With the flick of a wrist the 'Soul Remover' sliced through the man's hand. Before Bickslow could finish him off everything went black.


	2. The Plan

Racing through the alleyways and streets, the cloaked figure returned home. With tears rushing down the hooded face, once home, the figure removed the hood to reveal that the figure was none other than a beautiful lung lady whom was only seventeen. "M-Mira….?" She called out in a shaky voice. Almost immediately after her words were expelled from her sweet lips her older sister came running into the room to see what was wrong.

"Lisanna, what's the matter..?" Mira said in a soothing voice

"T-They captured him…." The youngest sister choked on her tears, burying her head against her older sister's shoulder.

"W-Who Lisanna….?" Mira already knew who her sweet little sister was talking about but was just making sure.

"B-Bickslow…." Tears continuously rolled down her creamy white skin and onto Mira's shoulder. A gasp was emitted from Mira's lips as the rumor was indeed true. Mira somehow knew that Lisanna had the biggest crush on the captain. "Don't you worry sweetie, we'll set him free..." A smile curled upon the youngest Strauss's pink lips at the sound of her sisters' words. All of the sudden a crash was both heard and felt as their brother; Elfman Strauss, was thrown into the house by the royal army as he had been caught…. Yet again, sneaking around the outside of the castle dungeon. A rather annoyed groan passed the muscular Strauss's lips.

"Damn bastards caught…." He was cutoff at the sight of his sisters' tears.

"Elfman, we know…. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can all go and rescue Bickslow." A small smile graced Mira's lips as Lisanna and herself helped Elfman to the table so that she could her wounds.

Meanwhile inside the dungeon…. Bickslow, hearing what appeared to be Elfman's voice, proceeded to stand up. Once achieved, Bickslow gripped the barred window with a large grin forming upon his lips. "Well I'll be fuckin' damned…. If it ain't, Elfman Strauss in the flesh."

"In the flesh, Bickslow…. Oi, I don't have that much time before the guards realize that I'm here…"

"Oi, before we get started…. H-How's Lisanna….?" Bickslow had to keep himself from tearing up since the last time he had to leave and that was about four years ago.

"Well…. She still loves you and I know as a MAN that you had to do what you did."

"Kekeke, lay the news on me why don'tcha?" Bickslow had to wipe a rolling tear from his cheek as Elfman told him that she loves him. "When I get out…. I'm takin' all of ya back with me. Kay?"

"Sounds like a MAN'S promise…. Anyways we're all going to break you out, Bickslow, if it isn't for the sake of my little sisters' heart; it's for the sake of Prince Laxus!" The muscular Strauss froze in his place as the guards had come running.

"See ya when ya get here, Elfman..." A light chuckle escaped his lips as Elfman was forcefully taken away back to his house.

Back at the Strauss's place…. The scheming and planning to break Captain Bickslow out had begun. "Okay here's the plan, Lisanna I want you to go see if you can go find Gildarts..."

"R-Really?!" Her eyes were widened at shock at the name of the former naval commander who served under the late, King Makarov.

"Yes, if there's anyone who would help it would be Gildarts. Now he's most likely at the bar with his daughter Cana. When he asks you for the password the answer is Thunder God. Got it, Lisanna?" Elfman couldn't help but smile at his sisters' reaction, turning to Mira. A bright grin graced his lips. "Mira, you got the most important job of all…"

"Oh… What's that, Elfman?" A curious look spread throughout her features.

"You get the honor of sneaking towards the shipyards and see how guarded, Bickslow's ship is."

Mira gave her brother a simple nod. "Wait…. You better not do what I'm thinking what you will do…." A scowl formed on the oldest Strauss's features.

A worried look grew upon Lisanna's perfect features as she too knew what her older sister was speaking about. "BIG BROTHER! That's suicide!" Lisanna puffs her cheeks out, pouting.

"AS A MAN I MUST DO IT! Laxus needs the throne…. Deserves it…. If I don't make it back and this plan succeeds…. Bickslow, promised to take you two back with him…." The muscular Strauss choked up but was comforted by the hugs of his sisters.

"W-We won't go without you…." Lisanna and Mira both said in unison.

"Oi, can we talk about this as the time comes..? We need to do this by tonight or something will happen to Bickslow…." Mira and Lisanna both had a worried look on their faces, giving their brother a nod. "Let's go and do this, Mira…. Big brother needs some time to think about his plan." Lisanna gave her brother a sweet smile as both of them exit their home, leaving Elfman alone to think.

Lisanna retrieved her cloak, placing the hood over her perfect features, exiting their home. The youngest Strauss made sure that she wasn't being followed, arriving at the bar. She raised her arm ninety degrees before flicking her wrist, resulting in a soft knock. The door opened and to her amazement there he sat. The legendary Naval commander; Gildarts Clive and there sitting next to him was whom Lisanna believed to be was his daughter; Cana Alberona. Shutting her eyes, Lisanna takes a deep breath before approaching the former naval commander. "M-Mister Gildarts…" Lisanna squeaked.

"Hmm…?" hearing the squeak, Gildarts turns his body around on the stool to the young Strauss.

"T-Thunder God…." Lisanna whispered in only a tone that the veteran could here. Upon hearing the password, Gildarts turned towards his daughter who obviously had a little bit too much to drink as she giggled and laughed at almost everything that Bacchus said. "Cana... I need to go…. Oh and Bacchus…. If I find out that she's hurt…." The former Naval Commander made a fist before he grabbed his cloak, departing with the youngest Strauss, leaving his daughter in capable hands. Once the two arrived at the Strauss household, Lisanna looked behind Gildarts, making sure that they weren't being followed. Once inside, Lisanna removed her cloak, leading Gildarts to her big brother.

"Lisanna what is this—"Gildarts was cut off at the sight of Elfman whom gave him a nod. "About damn time the thieving bastard got what he deserved!" Gildarts grinned, slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Glad that you agree, Gildarts…. We're going to lead a charge with the rebelling townsfolk. Once that is started, we're going to go and save Captain Bickslow." With a nod, Gildarts found himself grinning proudly. "For King Laxus." The three began to plan their assault

Meanwhile, Mirajane was on her way back from the shipyard, smiling to herself as there were hardly any guards guarding Bickslow's ship. She froze, having the feeling that she was being watched which she was, escaping into the darkness of an alleyway, back up against the wall. Mira, followed the alleyway wall back towards her home, making sure that she wasn't being followed, Mirajane took the back way inside. Once inside, Mira joined her brother, sister and Gildarts himself to begin planning the assault that would either get them all killed or save and rescue the man that Lisanna loves.


	3. The Rescue

Once the planning had finished, Elfman and Gildarts dismissed themselves from the living room. A bewildered look was shown upon the former naval commander. "Ya sure that this'll work, Elfman…?" A brow was raised as Gildarts asked the question concerning the plan.

"With all the thought that my sisters and I have put into this plan…. I'm sure that it'll work..." Sweat drops rolled down Elfman's forehead. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that the plan was sure.

"Just making sure, kiddo." Comedic smile soon returned to the veteran. "So shall we return planning the escape of Captain Bickslow?" Gildarts motioned with his hand back to the living room.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon…. Bickslow looked through the barred windows as he awaits the cavalry that hopefully will save his sorry ass. "Come on…. Ya big oaf…. They're goin' ta fuckin' kill me…." The imprisoned captain of the 'Soul' mumbled. There was a single tear that rolled down Bickslow's cheek. "S-Sorry for leavin' Lis…. Ya knew I had to…." A saddened sigh escaped his lips as that memory continuously played throughout his mind like a broken record player. That day was the worst day of his life; it started off with King Makarov found dead in his bed. Of course, Ivan Dreyar whom is the actual murderer and the present king, blamed Laxus and the Raijinshū for this horrid act. A loud bang was heard, shaking Bickslow from the painful memory, entering the room were the two guards from earlier.

"King Ivan wants to talk to you again…." The first guard said with an evil smirk gracing his lips.

"Already fuckin' told 'em that I ain't talkin'! Fuckin' ignorant bastards." Bickslow snapped back, narrowing his eyes. A grin then curled up on the lips of Bickslow.

"Why you little…." Before both of the guards could proceed to beat and retrieve the information from the prisoner. Footsteps could be heard as the one voice that Bickslow loathed to hear broke the silence. "Won't talk eh….? Wonder what would happen to that little Strauss girl if you wouldn't talk…." Evil smile could be seen even in the dim lit room. Upon hearing those words Bickslow snapped. "YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I'LL KILL YOU IVAN!" Anger could only be seen in the eyes of the captain, making the guards cower in fear. "Leave us…. Damn fools..." The two guards rushed out as they hoped never to see Bickslow angry if he ever was free.

"Bickslow, I'll ask you again where is my son Laxus?" The false king spoke in an angered tone.

"Already said…. Ain't tellin' ya…." A smirk soon graced his lips before adding in a truthful insult towards Ivan, "Murderer…." The young captain awaited the rage fueled kick or jab. Ivan screamed internally, eyes scanning the dungeon for something that he could use to silence Bickslow. Spotting a broken hilt from a sword long forgotten, Ivan neared the prisoner. "Ain't afraid of ya, King Killer…." Were the last words that escaped the lips of the captain as Ivan brought the hilt downwards upon his skull knocking him out. "Well you should…. Idiot..."

Back to the planning heroes, agreeing with everyone Gildarts suggested that Lisanna and himself would sneak into the palace while the fighting was distracting all the guards. "Oi, why are you and Lisanna saving him…?" Elfman asked with an arched eyebrow. "Well, Elfman, I was the naval commander so I know the palace pretty well and…." Before Gildarts could finish Mirajane completed his sentence. "And Lisanna still loves Bickslow." Playful teasing was seen as she nudged her now flustered sister. "Y-Yeah I do…." The youngest Strauss replied gracing her lips was the sweetest smile that she could muster at the current moment.

"Oi, so there any others or are we it….?" Yet again Gildarts was interrupted but this time it was the door. The loud knock made all four of the rebels' jumps. With a gulp Elfman approached the door, "W-Who is it….?" The normally prideful Strauss was now reduced to fear as these 'Visitors' could be either friends or foes.

"Oi, its Wakaba Mine, Macao Conbolt and Jura Neekis." The hoarse voice was heard through the door which Elfman recognized it to be Wakaba. A relieved sigh escaped the lips of the male as he opened the door for the trio. "Come in quickly!" The white haired male spoke in a hushed tone.

Brought you some presents." Wakaba and Macao said in unison as they entered the doorway followed by the miner; Jura Neekis. Once the trio entered the home, Elfman quickly shut the door a large smile soon formed upon his features.

"Gildarts…." The former naval commanders' name escapes Jura's lips.

"Jura…." The former naval commander replied with before laughter escaped both of the males. "So you're helping us with this pain in the ass of a problem eh?" Grin now evident upon his features before Gildarts extended his hand out towards the miner. A light chuckle escapes the former royal miner's lips as he gave his former and present ally a firm handshake. "Indeed I am Gildarts."

"Sine everyone is here shouldn't we attack at midnight tonight….?" Lisanna squeaked adorably just to get all the men's attention. Mirajane noticed that the men didn't hear her sister so the eldest Strauss slammed both of her fists against a wooden table, gaining their attention Mira just smiled. "Good, now that I have your attention. MY sister asked that since everyone is here if we should attack and rescue Bickslow?"

"It be best if we attacked as soon as possible." Wakaba explained "Knowing Bickslow he hasn't said a word to Ivan about the whereabouts of his son." Wakaba said with a nod towards his partner; Macao to finish his sentence. "This means that…. Ivan will end Bickslow at midnight…." As the words of Macao enter Lisanna's ears, tears welled up into her eyes. "S-Stubborn…." Was all that could be heard from the youngest Strauss's lips before the sound of crying was all that could be heard for a while.

"Oi, lets rescue Bickslow now!" Elfman spoke in a booming voice that made Lisanna cease the tears and smile.

Everyone gave a nod as they exited the Strauss's house. Wakaba and Macao just grinned as they pulled the hoods over their hoods as they knew what they would be doing…. Blowing bits and pieces of Ivan's castle up as a distraction. Jura's part of the plan would soon fall into place as the miner slowly made his way towards the abandoned mine to hopefully retrieve the two pickaxes that he had left lodged into the ground when he had found out that King Makarov had been assassinated. As for Elfman and Mira had gone to go and see if the townsfolk were still wanting to aid them in breaking; Captain Bickslow out. Finally; Lisanna and Gildarts made their way towards the shipyards to retrieve the captured 'Soul'. With a confused look upon the former naval commander's features, Lisanna blinked at his expression before realizing that her love's ship was heavily guarded.

"Lisanna…. Take my cloak.." Gildarts spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. The youngest Strauss just blinked before taking the cloak from the former naval commander. With a large grin forming upon Gildarts features, raising his artificial arm straight forwards with the palm facing the guards. "Oi, Lisanna. I'd cover your ears if I were you. About to get loud."

"O-Okay…." She blinked before covering both of her ears to the best of her ability. With a silent grunt, Gildarts fumbled with the secret lever located on the bottom of his forearm. "Gotcha…." Was the last words that were heard as he pulled the slightly rusted lever towards him which resulted in a loud explosion. The palm of the artificial hand an opening about the size of a miniature cannonball formed. Once the opening fell open, a cannonball about the size of Lisanna's fist shot outwards. The guards now aware of the threat came charging towards the two but were struck down by the first projectile shot from the secret weapon by Gildarts. Several; more shots were fired before Gildarts released the lever, shutting the opening as he retrieved his cloak.

"G-Gildarts…. W-What…." Lisanna asked a bit shaken up by what she had just witnessed.

"Heh…. That kiddo was what I used as a last resort back in the old days.." He chuckled as he slightly ruffled her hair up before kicking the fallen soldiers off the dock and into the water. "Let's hope that your brother is having luck with his part.."

Elfman was having luck…. By getting the townsfolk support and aid if things went downhill. "Thank you." Elfman said as he thanked the people for what Mira had guessed was the hundredth time

"Elfman…. We should go meet up with the others.." Her voice was in a hushed tone as two of King Ivan's elite guards entered her sight. With no response from her brother, Mirajane just grabbed him by the ear, dragging him out of the two guards' sight and towards where Jura's position was.

Once everyone was in position and the bell tower's bells rang ten times. Wakaba looked around the corner, checking if the coast was clear which it was before giving his partner; Macao the signal to set the tripwire up. Macao, kneeled before he began the process of setting the tripwire bomb up. Once finished, Macao whistled once to signal that he was finished and twice that the guards were coming. With one swift hand movement, Wakaba reached into his cloak pocked before pulling out a smoke bomb.

"Have fun.." Wakaba mumbled, striking a match, resulting in the rope to light. Wakaba let a crazy scream escape his lips before he launched the smoke bomb into the air. The black ball landed with a clank right in front of the lethal Tripwire bomb.

"3..2..1.." The duo of bomb makers and dealers whispered to themselves as jet black smoke poured out of the black ball which sparked interest to the returning guards. Just as one of the guards blindly stepped into the black smoke and onto the tripwire, Wakaba and Macao bolted for cover into an alleyway. There was a click and with the blink of an eye the force of the explosion mixed with the shrapnel resulted in each and every guard to cease to exist. This explosion wasn't just the first and deadly blow but it was the signal for everyone to charge.

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Bickslow shot awake at the sound of the explosion with a large grin forming upon his lips. "Kekeke, well if it ain't Wakaba and Macao spicin' my rescue up." A light chuckle was heard from within his throat as he stood up. The captain then had a horrible feeling that something happened to his ship and Lisanna. "Where the hell is…." The sound of cannons was heard coming from the direction of the shipyards. Bickslow somehow knew that Elfman had either gotten full control of his ship or that Gildarts had joined the fray.

Back at the ship; Gildarts and Lisanna had boarded, making a bee-line straight for the cannons. Gildarts rammed a cannonball into the barrel, lifting up the Botefeux, Gildarts stood a bit away from the weapon before placing the end of the pole against the fuse which had a lit match. Once the fuse was lit, Gildarts stood a bit away from the cannon as it fired the first shot, signaling everyone that the ship was under their control.

Upon the shot of the cannon, Mirajane and Elfman ran as fast as they could towards the ship as they could let Gildarts and Lisanna retrieve Bickslow. Once brother and sister reached the boat and got on board, Gildarts and Lisanna exited as they began their trek towards the castle.

Jura allowed a soft chuckle escape his lips as he gripped the two pickaxes, shifting his weight to both of his legs. The miner pulled the pickaxes out of the earth, once successful, Jura slung one of the heavy weapons over his shoulder and began his short walk over towards the castle where he knew Wakaba and Macao were giving him time.

Jura was correct indeed, you see once the explosion had died down, Wakaba and Macao had come out of hiding. Both giving each other high-fives before almost in perfect unison, reaching into the large, deep pockets of their cloaks. Only to remove both smoke and shrapnel bombs. The launching of the explosives towards both the guards and the castle wall only added into the carnage . The impact of the bombs that hit the wall caused a large hole which would allow Jura, Wakaba and Macao access inside.

"Done yet..?" The broad miner asked, pickaxes in both hands.

"Hell yeah we are!" Wakaba and Macao answered with perfect unity.

"Oi, you three better not be leaving us." All three men turned their bodies towards the sound of Gildarts whom was accompanied by none other than Lisanna.

"We weren't at least not yet, Gildarts." Answered Jura as he slung the mining tool of his shoulder and leaves it hanging by his side.

"Good, now let's go save the captain gentlemen." The former naval commander spoke with a serious tone added to his voice. With a nod all five members entered the castle through the hole that Macao had created.

Back inside the dungeon, Bickslow thought that he heard the sweet, innocent voice of Lisanna. Unable to wipe the tears streaming down his cheeks as his hands were chained up, Bickslow choked as he finally broke down from missing the only person he cared for. "L-Lis I-I'm—"Before he could finish he felt her lips pressed against his.

"Y-You big dummy…." Lisanna muttered against his lips, removing the cuffs from his hand.

"M-Miss me….?" The male asked, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Upon feeling his arms snake around her waist, Lisanna's cheeks grew bright red. "Y-YES! D-DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN, BICKSLOW!" Tears began to form in her bright blue eyes as she buries her head into his chest. "I swear, Lis. Ain't nothin' ever goin' to keep me from you again. Kekeke, how 'bout we get the hell out of here?"

"Y-Yeah…. O-Oh I have your stuff!" Lisanna said with a sweet smile as she reaches into a bag, retrieving his belongings.

"Kekeke, thanks baby!" The male's grin only continued to grow; pushing the idea of revenge out of his brain, Bickslow gracefully picks Lisanna up. "3….2….1…." With one swift step, Bickslow sidesteps the bomb that Macao throws at the wall. "OI, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE!" Bickslow shouted as he jumped out of the window, landing with a thud in the mast of his ship. Soon enough several more 'thuds' were heard as Gildarts, Wakaba, Macao and Jura joined him. "OI! Set sail for Raijinshū Island!" With that said, Gildarts slid down from the mast, taking the wheel and setting sail towards Raijinshū Island.


End file.
